


What's Going on with Me?

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Future Angst, Mild Smut, Oblivious Alex Danvers, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Alex can't figure out why her college roommate's, Maggie, smile always catches her off guard.  Dimples aren't rare enough to turn her stomach into a playground every time she sees them, and Alex is confused.  Maybe her sorority sister, Lucy, can help her out.  Maybe they can also find out why Maggie seems to have so many group projects with pretty women.   One group project every other week can't be healthy for college students.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember how I got this idea, but I did. A few weeks ago, I promised myself that I would write it, so here it is. Monday's episode inspired the opening scene. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: Rating may go up in the future.

There was something about her roommate’s smile that made Alex’s stomach flutter. She couldn’t tell if it was the pot of coffee that held her roommate’s attention, or the way the rays of sunlight illuminated the woman’s features.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but seeing Maggie standing in their kitchen wearing her shirt made her feel-

Wait, Maggie was wearing her shirt.

Alex’s eyes narrowed. That went totally against the roommate agreement they were forced to fill out at the beginning of the school year.

“Maggie,” she said through gritted teeth. Maggie quickly looked up and grinned at her. Alex almost faltered when her roommate’s dimples appeared.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Maggie said with way too much cheer for a weekend morning. Weekends were meant for recovery from the grueling week, not smiles with dimples.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Alex pointed out, and Maggie glanced down at it. Alex rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen.

That was when she noticed that Maggie was only wearing her shirt. Alex gulped. This wasn’t fair.

Maggie watched with amusement as Alex’s face contort into a series of expressions. She fiddled with the hem of the shirt, and Alex averted her eyes from the brief flash of thigh she saw.

“Yeah, sorry. I was feeling for my dresser in the dark, and I guess I got the wrong one. How about a cup of coffee as an apology?” Maggie said and handed Alex a mug of the liquid.

Alex bit down on her inner cheek but accepted the mug. “I still want my shirt back.”

Maggie winked at her. “No problem.” She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it at Alex.

Alex meant to catch it, but she was frozen in place. A part of her was thankful that Maggie was wearing underwear, but that also meant that she was seeing Maggie in her underwear.

It was nothing lacy or frilly, but the simple black bra and matching panties did things to Alex’s stomach that made the flutters seem like a piece of cake.

The shirt ended up draped over her face, and her eyes were spared from seeing Maggie’s near nude form.

Gathering her wits, she simply took the shirt and set her coffee mug on the counter.

“Don’t do it again,” she said over her shoulder as she walked back into their bedroom.

“Morning to you too, Danvers,” Maggie called out, and Alex slammed the door shut behind her.

Her face felt flushed, and her heart was pounding. Her fingers balled the fabric in her hands, and she grinded her teeth.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Why had seeing Maggie given her a stomachache worse than the ones that accompanied her period cramps.

Alex took a deep breath and counted to ten. It must have been from lack of sleep. There were times when she only got two or three hours, and her heart and stomach would have a competition to see which one could torture her more.

Once she had calmed down, Alex grabbed a change of clothes and made a beeline for the bathroom. The hot water from her shower helped dull all the weird sensations she felt.

Her skin was bright pink by the time she started washing herself. When she got to the area between her legs, she was surprised to feel a slight stickiness there.

“Sex dream,” she muttered to herself and continued to wash up. It was the only explanation that made sense even though the tingle remained.

Her skin seemed sensitive to the touch although she had been using exfoliating bath gloves for years. Every stroke increased the warmth between her legs, and it got harder for her to ignore it.

Alex pulled the gloves off and decided to take matters into her own hands. She prayed it would be over quick and sighed as she started to stroke her clit.

She knew the patterns that would make her come quickly, but no circle or swirl could get her there. The pleasure was building, but it seemed endless and Alex wished to be rid of the torture her body forced upon her.

She slid a finger inside herself, and her hips bucked against her hand. She panted softly as her body finally set her on a path with an end in sight. She was almost there.

“Hey Danvers, don’t hog all the hot water!” Maggie hollered from the other side of the door.

Alex briefly focused on her roommate’s voice and was caught off guard when she came so hard that she bit down on her arm to keep from screaming.

It took a few minutes for her heartrate to return to normal, but she washed up and got dressed on slightly shaky legs. She didn’t even know she could come that hard.

Maggie was standing in the hallway when she got out of the bathroom.

“Danvers, some of us don’t like showering with arctic water,” Maggie said with crossed arms.

Alex brushed past her. “Consider it payback for stealing my shirt.”

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her. “Har har. Next time I’ll just join you in the shower. If you’re going to steal all the hot water, I might as well be in there with you.”

Alex’s brain short-circuited, and she walked straight into a wall. “Fuck!” She rubbed the sore spot on her head and felt her way to the bedroom.

“See! Hot water makes your brain all foggy. You should sacrifice it for the good of your grades,” Maggie said right before she closed the bathroom door.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned and sat down on her twin bed. Out of all the people who could have been her roommate, she got stuck with a pretty one who had dimples. And stole her clothes on occasion. Clothes that Alex had to admit looked good on her.

To stop her mind from wandering too off track, she pulled out one of her textbooks and began reviewing the next week’s reading.

She didn’t even realize that she wasn’t wearing her glasses until Maggie walked in and handed them over to her.

She blinked in surprise and put them on. “Thanks. That would explain why my eyes were starting to hurt,” she said.

Maggie gave her a sympathetic look. “Danvers, for your own good, I’m taking this away from you.” She snatched the book out of Alex’s lap and held it away from her.

“Hey, give that back!” Alex said and tried to reach for it. Maggie took a few steps back, and Alex had to grab her bedpost to keep from falling off the bed. She glared at her roommate.

“Danvers, you need a social life. It’s a beautiful Saturday morning, and you’re studying. Seriously, your brain needs a break, or you’re going to crash like you did last night.”

“I was just reading ahead. No need to take my book away from me,” Alex said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. Maggie narrowed her eyes.

“Apparently, I do. Why don’t you call up one of your sorority sisters and go to brunch or something? Isn’t that why you joined?” Maggie suggested.

Alex looked from the book to Maggie. If hanging out with one of sisters was going to get her book back, she’d do it. Plus, her Big had been wanting to spend some one on one time with her lately.

“Fine, I’ll ask Lucy,” Alex said and texted her Big. Minutes later, she received an enthusiastic response.

“See? That’s all you had to do,” Maggie said. Alex held her hand out for the book, but Maggie shook her head.

“Nope, you have to leave the apartment and not come back until the afternoon.”

On the surface, it sounded like a reasonable request, but Maggie seemed a little too eager to get her out of the apartment.

“Mmhmm, do you have a hot morning date or something and need me out of the apartment?” Alex asked, and her stomach churned. She rubbed her abdomen hoping to settle it.

Maggie’s passive face looked too forced, but Alex decided not to say anything.

“No, I just have a classmate coming over so we can work on a group project,” Maggie said.

Alex scoffed. “And I’m the book nerd? You’re going to work on a project on a Saturday morning?”

Maggie shrugged, and Alex swore she saw some red in her cheeks.

“My classmate lives with her parents and younger siblings, so it’s hard to get work done there. And the library is too quiet and eerie, so the apartment’s the best place,” Maggie said.

Alex understood completely. Whenever she visited her mom and Kara at home, they were more interested in hearing her college stories than letting her study. She loved her family, but she cherished the value of a quiet study space at times.

“And when is she coming?” Alex asked. Maggie looked about ready to force her out the door, and she’d like to know if she had any spare time to put on some makeup.

“Right about…” Maggie turned towards the direction of the door. Seconds later, a knock sounded, and Maggie grinned. “Now.”

Alex guessed that was a “no” on the makeup. “Right. I’ll just be going. Also, tell your classmate that your professors are evil. It seems like you have a group project every week.”

Maggie’s smile seemed too big to be innocent, but Alex brushed it off.

“Well, you know how law professors are. They’re trying to prepare us for what it’s like to be a partner in a firm.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, law nerd.” She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

She barely said a word to the pretty blonde woman who stood on the other side, and Alex had to restrain herself from glaring at the woman.

She didn’t know why, but Maggie’s classmate seemed too pretty. Her hair and makeup were perfectly done, and she wore clothes that were a bit too revealing for working on a group project.

“Excuse me,” Alex said curtly as she brushed past the woman. Right before the door closed, she heard Maggie explaining that she was her roommate.

“More like a friend,” Alex muttered to herself. She chastised herself for overreacting. Maggie didn’t owe Alex all her time.

“Maybe I should a get boyfriend to keep me busy,” she said, though the idea made her more uncomfortable than seeing Maggie in her underwear.

Her body tingled at the thought of her roommate in black underwear, and Alex quickly banished the thought from her mind. She pulled out her phone to get directions to the restaurant.

“See you soon, Lucy,” she said and headed for the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I took the jump and finally wrote a Sanvers fic. I was worried I would get the characterization wrong, but it was actually easier than I thought. Awkward lesbians are especially easy to write when you're an awkward lesbian yourself. And no, Alex doesn't know yet.
> 
> Leave kudos and/or a review if you liked it!


End file.
